


Empty Halls

by sskinner155



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Albus has been dating Scorpius in secret for awhile but when a fellow classmate kisses Scorpius after a  quidditch game he gets upset.





	Empty Halls

The last quidditch game of the school year was setting its self-up to be an end of your seat nail bitter. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor and the quidditch and house cup were on the line. Slytherins hadn’t won any cup in over 20 years and while most Slytherins would put on an air that they didn’t care they all had a slight hope that the cup would give their house some validation and this year they were so close. In second place less than 40 points away from overcoming Gryffindor. Albus could see the excitement and pride on the Slytherins something that wasn’t common among the house.

Albus was excited too of course. The reason the Slytherin team was doing so well this year was because of his best friend and boyfriend (though no one knew that) had taken the position of seeker. Scorpius was a natural and over the years he had improved his skills and finally last year he had made the team. Sadly, during the last game one of the Hufflepuff beaters had gotten him good and he went down like a bag of bricks. But this year their final year at Hogwarts Scorpius was determined to win all the games and secure the quidditch cup and gain the lead in the house cup. Scorpius was proud to be a Slytherin and it was something Albus admired greatly, in his first couple of years he felt so ashamed that he had let down his family legacy, but Scorpius had help him change his perspective. Don't be ashamed of the house's history but help bring the change to its future.

Along with all the other Slytherins Albus sat with green paint on one side of his face while the other sported Scorpius’s jersey number. Compared to the other houses the Slytherin stand was bare it was the house that always had the fewest students ever sorted into it. But when the team came onto the field its cheers matched that of all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws combined. 

Scorpius's blonde hair stood out among all the green. He was tall, tallest out of both teams in fact and slender. The year before he joined the team Albus had come up with a work out plan for him to make his slender form leaner and controlled. Making him a much stronger flyer. His pointed face looked up to the stands and gave a wave to Albus thought the entire group cheered at the motion. 

The players got to their positions and Albus caught sight of Rose her red hair glinting under the sun’s light. Her eyes were sharp and her face tight. She had become the team’s captain last year and was very much aware that it was luck that they had won the cup when Scorpius got knocked out last year. The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game hadn’t ended well for them it had been the first game of the year and no one expected the blundering nerd they got to be seeker to be good.  
On the sound of the whistle the game began. The ball was in the hands of Tyler Thomas of Gryffindor headed straight for the goal but a block from the Slytherin keeper, Ebony Wood and a past to Bylon Po. 

Scorpius wasn't paying much attention to the game below. He went high and had his eyes looking for the smallest flicker of light. The cheers from the crowd and the announcement that Slytherin made first goal hit his ears but they had very little meaning. Then he saw it, a glint right above the Ravenclaw stands. Rose saw it too. 

It was a race. The two were side by side headed straight for the group of Ravenclaws who were unaware that the snitch was right in front of them. And then it went up and as if a string was tied to their brooms Scorpius and Rose when up too. Higher and higher. Scorpius's ears pop and then Rose's body crashed into his. She was trying to knock him off course. He held tight the snitch just in front of them both. She crashed into him again, this time he wasn’t so nice and kicked her away. He moved down under Rose as the two of them soared up then once he was just barley ahead of her, he cut her off. 

The scuffle that that followed made them both lose sight of the snitch and Rose was calling him everything under the sun. He ignored her diving down, he needed to catch sight of it again. With a great relief he saw it, now zipping along on the Gryffindor side of the field. Rose hadn’t seen it yet. He had to be fast, he couldn’t get into another race with her. 

She turned her head catching the glint of one of the on-looker’s cell phones, he dived. He hadn’t lost sight of it still strumming near the bottom of the goal post. Rose was quick he could feel her behind him, but he had the head start. The sound of a bat hitting a bludger just a few feet in front of him didn’t even make him stop. The snitched went to move but Scorpius already had his hand out and his fist was around it.  
He had the snitch grasped tightly and did a crashing roll to the field. The announcer was proclaiming Slytherins victory drowned by the cheers of the crowd. Scorpius felt himself being lifted off the ground and raised in the air by his teammates. Albus along with the rest of Slytherin house had run onto the field joining in on the celebration. 

Madam Hooch had collected the quidditch cup from a sour faced Professor Longbottom before handing it to the Slytherin captain Ebony, who then handed it to Scorpius. The team finally sat Scorpius back on the ground who lifted the trophy in the air to even more cheers, Albus even saw Professor Objii the Slytherin head teacher start to cry. This was a big moment for the Slytherin house they finally had something to be proud of. Albus wanted to run to his boyfriend, kiss him and tell him how great he was. That all of his hard work paid off, the morning he’d get up in the rain or snow just to practice his form or the evening he stuck to his meal plan even when dessert was warm apple pie and a scope of ice cream it was all worth it. 

The fantasy of kissing Scorpius evaporated quickly when Saoirse Flint wrapped her arms around him and their lips met in a brief kiss. There was ‘ohhing’ from the crowd and she pulled away a redness to her face. “Sorry, that was just incredible I can’t wait to write my father about us winning.”

Scorpius own face had gone red and his eyes found Albus in a guilty stare. Albus gave him an understanding nod, no one knew they were dating so it wasn’t like either could make a scene. But it still hit Albus like a punch to the gut. How easy it was for Saoirse to kiss Scorpius, to embarrassed laughter and rowdy roots. Albus doing such a thing, well there was a reason they were a secret item.

The party had moved to the Slytherin common room. A few younger years had made a banner with Scorpius name sprawled across it in big letters and a green snake circling it. Ebony enchanted the snake to move and curl its self around his name. Bylon and his younger brother had snuck to the kitchen and brought several pies and cakes along with some pumpkin juice and Saoirse had made a whole pot unalcoholic butterbeer, although it you went to Perri he could fix that. 

The celebration lasted well into the night. Slowly the common room cleared, the first and second years were the first to head to bed. Several third years keep hanging around even when they started falling asleep in the chairs they sat in. It wasn’t till Saoirse and the only other seventh year girl, Camelia headed to bed that the room really started losing patrons. Eventually it was just Albus, Scorpius and the rest of the quidditch team. Ebony was curled up in Bylon’s arm asleep while Perri, Fenton and Lorne where playing cards and the last had fallen asleep behind the couch and the boys had taken the opportunity to write on his face with a Weasley wizard wheezes pen, the mark will wash off but then come back another color. Perri and Fenton had wanted to write, ‘I suck dick,’ but Scorpius had talked them out of it along with Ebony and instead the settled on just drawling a mustache and beard.

Albus himself was starting to get to the point of turning in. He had already cleaned off the green paint from his face and changed into more comfortable clothes, yet he stayed. Scorpius was still as energetic as he had been when he won. Still laughing with Bylon about how he had cut Rose off and how upset the Gryffindor had been when he done it. 

“Were out of drinks!” Perri said scrapping the bottom of the pot of butterbeer and then checking one of the jugs of pumpkin juice. His face was rather red from the special ingredient he had added to all six cups of his butterbeer.

“Maybe it’s a sign you had enough and should turn in.” Bylon suggested.

“No way. No class tomorrow and we just won the quidditch cup. I’m ridding this high till my N.E.W.Ts testing. I’ma head back down to the kitchen.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Scorpius said getting to his feet quickly stopping him from heading out the door. If any teacher found out that they had sunk in alcohol, then they could kiss there point lead in the house cup goodbye not to mention that Professor Qbjii would see each and every Slytherin student running laps around the entire school until they all collapsed. 

“Common dude I’m fine.” He spoke again but toppled over, waking Ebony up. 

“Perri you can’t leave. Not in that state. Madam Hooch might take the quidditch cup away from us if she found out.” This statement seemed to get through to him.

“Then someone else go. And bring back some more cakes too.” Everyone eyed each other no one really wanted to leave. It was still very late and getting caught out of your dorms would still get you a detention. 

“I’ll go.” Albus said.

“You don’t have to. Perri’s going to pass out any minute he’ll be fine.” 

“No. Its fine after all this sugar I could use some tea anyway.” Besides, Albus thought, he had the Marauders map. James had given it to him two years ago after he graduated Albus wasn’t worried about a teacher catching him.  
“I’ll go with you.” Scorpius said. Albus went and grab the map then him and Scorpius were out the hidden door. 

The castle was quiet, with low flicker lights from the candles. According to the map most teachers were asleep in their quarters, Professor Ashe and Mr. Keels was on night duty one was on the third floor while the other was near the back of the castle where several students had been caught smoking. They had open range to the kitchen. As long as Peeves stays in the trophy room.

They were careful to stay quite even with the emptiness of the halls Albus double checked the map before tuning a corner. After several minutes and many stairs, they had reached the hall to the kitchen. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been quite most of the night.” Scorpius asked. Albus looked up from the maps.

“Yea I’m fine just tired. It’s been a long day.” He spoke rather shortly.

Scorpius scuffed. “If this is about what Saoirse did on the field I…”

“No, it’s not that.” 

“What are you made I cut your cousin off in midair.” He teased.

“No,” Albus laughed. “Rose needs to be brought down a few pegs. Okay I am a little upset at the kiss on the field.” They had stopped and were now facing each other. 

“I didn’t know she was going to do that and I didn’t kiss her back.” 

“I know, I’m not even really mad at Saoirse it’s not like she knows your seeing anyone. I guess I’m jealous.” 

“Jealous? You do know that I’m dating you right.”

“Yes, but well Saoirse was able to kiss you so openly if I had done that well I don’t think the crowd would be clapping to it.” Albus had slid down the wall to the floor Scorpius followed after him taking Albus’s hand in his. 

“I see. You were upset that we couldn’t celebrate our victory openly like a straight couple could’ve.” 

“Yea. You were brilliant today, truly, I’ve never been prouder of being a Slytherin or of being your boyfriend.” Albus’s ears went red at the statement.

“Thank you.” Scorpius said also a bit red. “Albus are you ready to come out?” 

“I don’t know. I want to, I’d like to be able to hold your hand in public and go on real dates. But even if we were out it’s not like we’d be able to do that stuff openly like a straight couple. There would still be judgment and disapproval from parts of society. Hell, we don’t have to look to far, Perri and Fenton treat our sexuality as a gross joke.” 

“You’re right even if we come out it won’t be perfect. If you had been born a girl I imagine our relationship would have been a lot easier. But, and don’t take this the wrong way. I don’t believe I would have been as attracted to you, your bother on the other hand, right up my ally.” Albus elbowed him in the side and Scorpius gave a laugh. “I think I’m in the same mind set as you. I’m ready to be open about myself, about our relationship and while it still won’t be perfect it’s still worth it. I think it’s time I tell my dad.”

“Really?”

“Yea, I don’t think my dad will take it badly, I doubt he’d even be surprised.” 

“I wish I could say the same. My dad has always been a bit oblivious, maybe I’ll have Lily and James there to help absorb the shock. Lily already knows and James well his’s a bit like your dad, he suspects.” Albus curled in closer to Scorpius taking a glace at the map still in his hands, they had been out in the open for a while. “We should probably get going.” 

The two of them got up and Albus started for the fruit panting. “Albus,” Scorpius said staying where he stood. “You didn’t get to congratulate me on my win the way you wanted down on the field but, there’s nothing stopping you from doing it now.” He had a smug smile and his cool silver eyes were glinting in the candle light. Albus bit his lip watching Scorpius, the hall was empty, and no one was coming this way.

Albus crashed into him their kiss filled with intent and want.

He tasted of butterbeer and cinnamon. His lips smooth and soft against Albus’s chapped ones. Wanting more Albus nibbled at his lip and with a soft sigh Scorpius mouth open. Their tongues met, and the taste was stronger. Albus pressed Scorpius into the wall while Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’s middle pushing himself into him. The sensation of their bodies rubbing against each other was impossible to resist. Albus’s hands slowly started to travel up the sensitive and bruised skin under Scorpius shirt while his hands were undoing Albus’s pants.

Reluctantly the two of them pulled apart. If they keep up at this rate it would be the letter sent home to their parents that would be outing them. Panting Scorpius started buttoning his shirt back up while Albus bucketed his pants picking up the map he had dropped to the floor.

“You know if a straight couple kissed like that on the field I would think they would get detention.” Scorpius laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a story about Albus and Scorpius talking about coming out to their family. Please let me know what you think and check out my tumber blog sskinner155.


End file.
